


gasp, inhale, breathe

by sassymordechais (archiveofwebs)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Embarrassed Elias, Jewelry, M/M, Mentions of Elias being a sugar baby, Peter is an ass but also soft, Peter's got a sailor mouth in this one, Sex Toys (mentioned but sadly not used), Size Kink, Size Queen Elias, actual smut this time, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofwebs/pseuds/sassymordechais
Summary: Three snippets of two lovers of one moment spent between them.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	gasp, inhale, breathe

**Author's Note:**

> The title and summary of this fic sound so nice and romantic but let me tell you this is anything but. 
> 
> Alternative summary: Size Kink Round Two ft. Elias in body chains, stuffed full Elias, crass and sassy Peter, etc.
> 
> I will go down with the concept that at least once did Peter bring up the fact that he was paying for the Institute and getting sex from Elias means he was Elias' sugar daddy. (They certainly had fun with that type of role play back in the good ol' days.)

“If the phrase “rent boy” crosses your mind one more time, I will permanently erase it and any other ideas you could possibly think of regarding that matter from your already sea logged brain.”

Though his back was facing Peter, Elias could still feel the smirk the man shot him. 

“But, dear. I can’t help but think of that when you come to me looking like that. It’s time for the yearly fund renewal, isn’t it? Though I suppose “rent boy” is an outdated term...you did look very cute back in day spread out on my bed, wearing my waistcoats, body open and willing.”

“Peter...”

“Hm, that wasn’t my name back then, but I bet it would still sound nice coming from Jo-”

“ _Mordecai._

“Ah, it sounds so lovely coming from your mouth.” The mariner barely avoided the novel that was tossed at his head as he closed in on his changing husband (why there were novels in their shared closet, he would never know, probably an Eye thing really). Though the man was facing a very gold section of his large closet, Peter could still feel several eyes on him. “As I was going to say, I do believe ‘rent boy’ is an outdated term. I believe they call them ‘sugar babies’ now.”

This time, Elias did turn around sharply, retort on the tip of his tongue, only to stop short when he finally took notice of Peter. The sailor grinned widely at the quick widening of darkly lined eyes, that sharp grin turning into a smirk when he noticed that several Eyes around the other had become half lidded. The everchanging tattooed eyes on Elias’s wrists were glowing a soft red, their depiction partially closed as well.

For a man who claimed to be hard to read, Elias’s Eyes really did give him.

“H-how long have you been standing there like that?”

“Like what dear?”

“Like…like-!”

“Sans clothes, only hat?”

“Yes!” Peter could make out the faint tremor of pale hands as the blonde attempted to smooth out his waist coat.

“Since I decided to head over to see how you were going to doll yourself up today. Wasn’t really in the mood to put on clothes, to be honest.”

“Peter!”

“Yes, beloved?”

“…”

“I would remove your waistcoat quickly, if you don’t want it torn.”

-

There were many things that Peter Lukas loved about Elias Bouchard, some superficial and some heartfelt.

He tended to dwell on the heartfelt things when at port, surrounded by loud tourists, overbearing waitresses and waiters, and too warm bodies trying to get his attention.

Now though, with Elias perched daintily on his chest and trembling under his large hands, he could only think of the superficial things he loved about his husband.

His current love being the matching earring and body chain set that Elias had decided to wear that day.

The earring was more of a cuff, curling up Elias’s bright red ear. From the thin sharp oval shaped sections, there were three chains of varying lengths that ended with three different stylized eyes. Or well, Eyes. If one was paying close attention, they could see how the Eyes tracked movement or bore intently at others, even when their owner was looking away.

The body chain though. That was a new addition that Peter hadn’t seen before. It was quite a large piece, spreading from sharp collarbones to just below where the top of Elias’s daily cincher would normally sit. The pattern was those small tapered ovals, devoid of gems or chain making the pupil. When Peter had lifted Elias up to bring him astride, Peter could make out a three-chain triangle in the back. This piece, in comparison to all the others made of gold, was silver.

“Thinking of someone when you put that on, were you?” Getting rolled eyes in response, Peter thrust up once in warning. The body in his hands jolted as Peter slid up between tight thighs and roughly against Elias’s leaking cock. “You want my cock, you play by my rules dear.”

“Hah! Ah-It’s just jewelry, Pet-ah!-er…honestly. Don’t know why you are getting worked up over it-t!”

“Oh, I think you like me getting worked up.” As a manicured hand came to slap at his chest, Peter clicked his tongue and closed his large hands on Elias’s thighs. “Ah, ah, ah. Don’t let those fall open. I want to come between your thighs before filling you.”

“…fuck…” 

Reaching up to grasp one of the blonde’s clenched hands, Peter brought it back to his chest. Even in moments like this, when they were both at their most depraved, Elias still held back some of his desires. Peter had learned long ago it wasn’t an Eye thing but an Elias thing. One that he had been trying to work out of him.

Almost immediately, Elias unclenched his fingers and grasped onto Peter, hand barely covering the pectoral. The little blissed out look that his husband shyly gave him had Peter thrusting sharply into the tight hold of Elias’s thighs. At the rough slide of the much larger cock against his own, a loud moan echoed into the large room, Elias pitching forward moments after. Before Peter could catch him, the blonde caught himself, hands braced on Peter’s chest. Despite just reaching his orgasm, he was already rocking his hips against the bigger man.

“Hurry – ah… - up, Peter. Are you going to fill me or was that just talk?”

-

As Elias scrambled for purchase on the dark gold sheets of their shared bed, Peter slightly regretted shoving Elias face down into the bed (the body chain was now in pieces on the bed and floor, Peter’s eager hands too impatient to figure out the clasp). While he could stare at the sight of his girth sinking into the tight hole of his husband for the rest of his life, there was something downright delicious at the sight of what he did to Elias.

It wasn’t very visible, unless they had gone a couple of rounds (or had gotten a toy involved), but when Peter brought one rough hand up to gently rest it on Elias’s stomach, he could feel the slight swell that undoubtedly came from his cock. If he applied just the barest hint of pressure to the swell, Elias would mewl and shiver, crying out his name as tears ran freely from his eyes. It was one of the sweetest sounds Peter had ever heard (besides absolute silence), and he looked forward to any time Elias let his guard down enough for Peter to play with him like this.

Leaving his hand on Elias’s stomach for the time being, he brought the other down to tilt Elias up a little bit more, giving him a better angle to thrust into the blonde. He had barely been three quarters of the way into the other’s right heat, but the new angle gave him a little bit more leeway. Sighing at the warmth that encompassed him, Peter smiled sweetly at Elias’s back before he rubbed his beard against the unmarred skin.

“It normally takes me long to get this much of my cock into you, my beloved siren. I was gone for quite some time this trip as well. Tell me beloved, did you keep yourself well fucked open, knowing what I would be bringing you?”

“What? Of course -ah! There!- not you brute. Stop rubbing your beard against me-hah!”

Sliding out and thrusting back in sharply, Peter chuckled at the sight of Elias’s pink ears darkening.

“Were you thinking of me fucking you like this? Or was it to fantasies of you riding me? Were we here, or in your office, where your little underlings could walk in at any time? Fuck!” Peter lost himself for a few moments, the images of Elias with his hands between his thighs trying to mimic Peter’s size while various unknown ideas ran through his head. Had he only used his fingers, or had he-

“Fuck...did you use your fingers or did you get a toy?”

As the images of the events Peter described flashed through Elias’s mind, momentarily distracting him and causing him to miss the question, his body shuddered and he clenched tighter around the too large dick inside him. Being under Peter like this was embarrassing enough; Peter did not need to know what he thought about when the sailor was out at sea. Or what methods he used to achieve his orgasm by himself. 

“-not going to tell me, I’ll just look at my credit card statement later. Shit, how the hell are you still tight? Hm...see I was right! You are like a sugar baby! Whatever that connotation means in today’s time.”

Struggling to turn his around and snap at the larger man, for not only the sugar baby comment but for ruining the mood, Elias whimpered as Peter canted his hips up just a little higher and sank the rest of the way in. As he bottomed out, Elias’s piercing shriek echoed in his ears, covering the sounds of the sheets tearing under sharp nails. As tears raced their way down Elias’s face, Peter leaned forward to kiss a burning cheek. He was about to ask their safety question when he heard Elias’s murmuring under his moans. When he attempted to look into the blonde’s eyes, he was met with a blissed out gaze. 

“ _-ah…so big…so full…so…”_

Placing another gentle kiss to a tear stained cheek, Peter leaned back and began to slowly thrust into his husband, happy that Elias had finally let himself go enough to actually enjoy their time together instead of fighting him every step of the way.

(There were moments, not so long ago, when James had just become Elias that Elias had started to inch away from Peter, turning cold and hard from his husband. The sex, while still intense and mind-blowing, was hardly as passionate and caring as it had once been. Peter doubted he would ever find out why Elias had become that way, but every time the blonde let himself give in more to the idea of _them,_ Peter thanks the Lonely and the Eye.)

“You’re doing so good, my dear. Just relax onto me. Let me take care of you.”

“Hah...Peter…”

“My Elias…”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ((Please let me join the Big Peter Club. I cannot draw but I can write QQ))
> 
> NOBODY AT ME FOR THAT HAT MOMENT. It's currently 5:00am...I should state that I am apparently incapable of writing smut without it somehow turning soft...
> 
> I'm over on twitter [@sassymordechais](https://twitter.com/sassymordechais) if you wanna chat...it's my totally NSFW account so let's chat at big dick Peter (or anything NSFW lonelyeyes really...)
> 
> (I'm also considering making a Lonelyeyes server if anyone is interested...lmk on twitter! [I posted about it!])
> 
> ((Also I think we should all be proud of me that I didn't put "Elias 'I like them big (ala Moto Moto) Bouchard' in the tags.))


End file.
